


Moving in

by MalecCraze



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Insecure Magnus Bane, M/M, Malec s03e05, Moving In Together, Reassuring Alec Lightwood, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 11:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14283507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalecCraze/pseuds/MalecCraze
Summary: Based on the scene from the promo for 3×05.A short one shot about Alec and Magnus talking about moving in as Alec reassures Magnus that he would never leave him.No angst, only fluff.





	Moving in

**Author's Note:**

> My view on how the 'Alec asking Magnus if he could move in' scene could go !!/

Magnus turned around when he heard Alec's voice from behind. He saw Alec walking towards him, buttoning up a shirt. His shirt. Magnus scrunched his eyebrows, looking at Alec in awe and teased him, "Is that my shirt?"

Alec looked down at his attire, shyly and said, "Yeah..."

Magnus's lips turned into a lopsided grin at the sight of his blushing incredibly gorgeous boyfriend.

"Hope you don't mind." Alec added, looking at Magnus's face.

"No..I don't. Besides, you look hot in it." Magnus winked as Alec flushed red. "But, don't you think it's a little big on you?"

Alec lightly pulled at the shirt, "Yeah... It's a tad loose."

"Nothing a warlock can't fix", Magnus smirked and waved his hand in the air. Sparks of blue magic shot out of his hand and suddenly the shirt hugged Alec in all the right places.

"Better?", Magnus asked.

"Yeah. Totally.", Alec said, looking at himself up and down.

Magnus hummed his approval, "You look handsome."

Alec said, "You're the beautiful one, Magnus."

Magnus rolled his eyes, playfully, "You don't know your worth, nephilim."

Alec simply shook his head and took a step towards Magnus, "So..... I've been thinking..."

Magnus listened with interest, "About what?"

Alec fidgeted with his hands for a second before his confident demeanor was back on.

"I spend almost every night here.", Alec said, moving forward. A small smile tugged on Magnus's lips. He had a feeling he knew where this conversation was going. He nodded, urging Alec to say more.

"What if I.....moved in?", Alec asked, all smiles.

Magnus's breath stuttered as he looked away from Alec for a mini second. _Alec wanted to move in with him. Alec wanted to feel at home with Magnus, in his loft._ He was thanking his lucky stars for bringing the wonder that is Alexander Gideon Lightwood into his life.

"Bad idea?", Alec asked, frowning as worry started to glaze over his eyes. Magnus realised that he hadn't answered Alec's question, leading him to wonder if Magnus didn't want them to live together, which was not the case.

"No...No. Not at all.", Magnus said, taking Alec's hands in his own.

"It's a great idea.", He touched Alec's cheeks as Alec put his hand on Magnus's hips, pulling him towards him and just holding him there, firmly.

"I wanted to ask you myself. But I didn't wanna force you.", Magnus admitted. Alec narrowed his eyes.

"I didn't want you to move in just because I wanted you to.", Magnus sighed.

"Well, if you had asked me before, I would have said  yes.", Alec said, "But, not because you admitted that you'd rather have me here than at the institute. It'd be because I love you."

Magnus's eyes widened for a split second before returning to its original facade, but Alec had already noticed it.

"Why do you do that?", Alec asked, tilting his head.

"Do what?", Magnus acted clueless.

"Act surprised everytime I say I love you or do something that shows that I love you."

Magnus looked down as Alec continued, "It's almost as if you're waiting for me to leave you. Like you're surprised that I still love you and want to be with you."

Alec lifted Magnus's chin with his hand and made him face him.

"Why?" Alec whispered, softly.

Magnus sighed, "It's what has happened in my relationships before....They get bored of me  I guess, I'm having a hard time, believing that you wouldn't do the same." Alec looked on. Magnus added, worried he had offended Alec, "Not that I don't trust you....Just..."

Alec did understand. He sent out a detailed curse in his mind to all of Magnus's 17,000 lovers. _How could they not want to be with this beautiful and intelligent man?_

"I am too much to handle.", Magnus looked away.

"Magnus, look at me.", Alec said, his voice firm. And when Magnus did, he said, "You are not too much. You are amazing. Anyone who thought of you as a burden, they did not deserve you. Magnus....You...you are worth the weight of the world...in gold."

Magnus stared at Alec, wide-eyed.

"You are worth everything, Magnus Bane. And I will keep telling you that I love you until you believe that." Alec leaned forward, his face just an inch away from Magnus, as he gave a genuine smile, his eyes full of adoration, "Because I'm not going anywhere."

Magnus's lips drew into a thin line as his heart swelled with the words that had left Alec's mouth. He drew Alec closer and kissed him. Alec's hold on his hips tightened as he pulled him close and deepened the kiss, their souls mingling together as one. Magnus withdrew, as Alec leaned forward, their foreheads touching.

"I love you, Magnus.", Alec said, eyes closed.

"I love you, too, Alexander.", Magnus said, smiling.

Alec lifted his head a little, "So I'm moving in?"

Magnus let out a small laugh, "Yeah.... You're moving in."

Alec looked at Magnus with love and adoration, whose eyes mirrored his expressions.

He couldn't resist from pressing another kiss on Magnus's lips and saying, "I love you."

Magnus did the same, wondering how what he had done to deserve this angel.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and leave kudos if you like !


End file.
